Whitecreeke
by thecrazykid76
Summary: Hermione Granger is a Zabini in the 1800's and is invited to go to The Malfoy's summer estate along with her twin. Hermione does not want to go but her mother forces her saying you are of age and are ready to get a title. Will she Be able to get Draco Malfoy to fall in love with her so her mother won't interfere with her love life. the summary is crap story is better.
1. Prologue

"Hermione, your father and I need to talk to you." Hermione Zabini's mother called gently.

"I will be there in a minute. I was just finishing up with preparations for the ball." Hermione replied with her best sing-song voice. She rushed down the stairs, as fast as she could go without looking clumsy, to the parlor. She noticed her twin Blaise was there as well and he was only called when it was important.

"You called?" She inquired as she strutted in.

"Yes, take a seat," Her father's deep voice commanded and the result was instantaneous."we have some pressing matters to discuss."

"You remember Blaise's friend Sir Draco Malfoy right?" Her mother asked.

"Yes the one with Hair that is so white it looks like a powder wig?" Hermione replied.

"Yes but his hair is not that white it is a lovely blonde."

"Whatever you say mother."

Her mother glared at her then continued,"Well Draco is going to their summer estate and he has been gracious enough to invite you and Blaise to go with him."

"Mother I don't want to go really it was nice of him to invite me but I would rather stay here." She explained hoping mother would understand.

"Boys please leave he room I have to discuss something with Hermione, alone." Her mother ordered.

They silently left the room.

"Now Hermione you know you are of age and you are ready to get married and get a title. You will be going no argument." Her mother snapped.

"But I don't want to go! Please do not make me!" Hermione pleaded.

"You will be going and you will be getting a title. I do not care if you do not want to go you will be going end of discussion." Her mother said coldly.

"You are the worst mother ever and I HATE YOU!" Hermione screamed and stormed upstairs.

Her mother sighed," I wish she could understand I am doing this out of love for her."

* * *

Hey thanks for reading my story I know the summary is crap but I told you the story is better. Anyways I wanted to tell you I got all my inspiration from Edenbrooke and you all should read it. I do not own anything but the plot and yes they are still wizards and all that but it all takes place in the 1800's and I hope you like the rest of the story. Also please review and like it really helps me to keep on going and makes me push to make it better.

-thecrazykid76


	2. Chapter 1

"I hate mother! I hate her! I don't even want to go!" Hermione screamed in frustration.

There was a knock at the door but Hermione payed no attention to it."Can I come in?" Her twin brother questioned.

"Yes." Hermione choked.

Blaise quietly shut the door and sat down on a chair next to her bed. "Are you alright?" He finally asked.

"No! Mother is making me go to Whitecreeke even though I have no desire to!" Hermione growled.

"Look I hear it is great and beautiful you should enjoy it. Plus the pianoforte is new and you could play Mozart." Blaise tempted.

"There is a pianoforte there?"Hermione asked in bewilderment. She loved the pianoforte it was a great way to express the way she felt. If she played it loud while pounding the keys she was mad and angry. If she played it soft while barley pressing the notes down she was sad and depressed.

"Yes it even better than ours and there is even a person to play it when you want to sing."

"They have one of those?" Hermione gasped. Almost no one had one and if they did the person who played was exceptional.

"Do you still not want to go?" Blaise asked.

"Well I can give Whitecreeke a try." Hermione replied.

"Good you will love it. I better go get my butler to start packing my things and I suggest you do the same." Blaise said as he walked out the door.

"I still hate mother!" Hermione yelled through the door but he was already gone.

"This will definitely be a long trip." Hermione muttered to herself. "Now where is my maid? She need to start packing my things before mother rips my head of and sews it back on."

* * *

Hey thanks for reading and remember I do NOT own any of the characters only the plot . I also want o thank the author of Edenbrooke where I got all my inspiration. Please review and follow it makes me work harder and faster and better and if you have comments that could help my story please tell them I want to improve the story as much as possible! Sorry for the short chapter I am making the next one so much longer!

-thecrazykid76


	3. Chapter 2

"Miss Hermione you are almost packed for the trip." Hermione's maid, Adriana, informed.

"Thank you Adriana, you are a wonderful maid." Hermione praised.

"Thank you Miss Hermione that means a lot coming from you." Adriana gushed while trying to hide the blush creeping up her face.

"Do you happen to know when dinner starts I am famished!" Hermione explained.

"Dinner starts in about an hour we should probably start getting you ready." Adriana pointed out.

"Oh ok I just hate all the fancy stuff I have to wear!" Hermione sighed in exasperation.

Adriana laughed," Let's just start getting you ready."

"Oh alright but can the dress be simple or did mother choose it again?" Hermione questioned.

"Your mother,unfortunately, has chosen your outfits for the next week you will be here." Adriana answered.

"I hate mother!" Hermione hissed.

"I know let's just get you ready." Adriana coaxed. Adriana started to rummage through Hermione's closet and pulled out a frilly light pink dress that was so frilly she know she would look like a teacup and to make it worse she had to wear a crinoline and a corset.

"I hate crinolines! They just hurt and make us look like life size teacups!" Hermione complained.

"I agree with you there I remember when I once had to wear one a day I only had to wear it a day but everyday! I just can't imagine!" Adriana said passion laced in her voice.

"I do wonder how mother does it though. She wears one everyday from the moment she is up to the moment she falls asleep!" Hermione mused her amusement evident.

"We need to get the corset on go by the bed you know the drill." Adriana reminded.

Hermione sighed, "I hate this part it hurts worse than when it is on!" She moved to the end of the bed and held onto the bed post while Adriana tugged on the strings that pulled the corset together.

"There, done." Adriana declared. "Now time for the dress."

"Well might as well get it over with." Hermione panted, tired from holding on tightly to the bed post and trying not to move.

Adriana slipped on the dress and moved away from the mirror to let Hermione look.

Hermione turned to look at Adriana, "You know I change my mind. I am a life sized teapot." She laughed

Adriana laughed, "You certainly have a quick wit."

"It's a gift." Came Hermione's reply.

Adriana rolled her eyes and told her, "We need to get your hair done. Come and sit at the vanity."

"Mother didn't plan my hair did she?" Hermione asked worried.

"Sorry to tell you..." Adriana teased.

"She did!" Hermione questioned, mortified.

"No I am joking! You should have seen your face!" Adriana laughed, amused by Hermione's reaction.

"Ha Ha so funny I'm laughing." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Oh don't be a spoil sport. Have fun you're starting to sound like your mother."

"Can we just do my hair?" Hermione asked.

"Why did you not just ask?" Adriana jested, amused.

"Never mind." Hermione said pinching the bridge of her nose.

Adriana got to work on Hermione's hair expertly pinning it up into a an elegant bun.

"And done!" Adriana bragged.

"What would I do without you?" Hermione wondered looking in awe at her hair.

"Sometimes I wonder the same thing now come here I need to pinch your cheeks." Adriana ordered.

Hermione wasn't happy about it but complied.

* * *

Sorry again for the short chapter! I couldn't think of much else to write. The next chapter should be longer seeing as it is dinner. Thanks for reading and I do not own any of the characters only the plot. I'll try to update soon. Remember to review and follow it really motivates me to make it better and write faster.

-thecrazykid76


	4. Chapter 3

"Do you know who my escort is today?" Hermione asked Adriana.

"I believe that it is your brother."

Hermione gave an obvious sigh of relief, "Good I thought that she was going to have a guest escort me like she did last time."

"Nope but you are famished still, correct?" Adriana Questioned.

"No my hunger somehow magically went away." Adriana said sarcastically.

"Wait you need shoes, and before you ask, yes, your mother chose them."

"Well at least you're not going to see then the puffiness of the dress ensures that." Hermione stated trying to hold back giggles.

"Yes, I think your right." Adriana giggled."Oh your brother is here hurry and put your shoes on!"

"I'm trying! Got it!" Hermione yelled triumphantly.

Hermione rushed out the door and was greeted by Blaise who was to escort her to dinner.

"Well you seem... cozy." Blaise laughed.

"Oh very, you should give it a try."Hermione teased.

"I'll stick to pants thank you very much." Blaise said

"Wimp." Hermione muttered.

"..." but before he could continue we walked in the dinning room.

"Hermione looking pretty." Her mother quipped.

"And to you mother." Hermione said disdainfully her dress in all reality was hideous. Sometimes she even wondered why her father married her.

Hermione stayed silent the rest of dinner until she was excused. She walked away as gracefully as she could but being as fat as a teapot made it none to easy.

'Finally getting away from mother! Maybe Whitecreeke won't be so bad after all.'

* * *

Hey thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and follow this story it makes me want to finish it faster and make ti better! Sorry for the short chapter I couldn't think of anything to write but in about a chapter or so we will be on our way to Whitecreeke. I do not own any of the Harry potter characters only the maid and the plot.

-thecrazykid76


	5. Chapter 4

"Adriana did you pack everything?" Hermione asked worried she would forget something like her Mozart Music.

"Yes." Came Adriana's bored reply. She had probably answered the same question 50 times now.

"Is my Mozart Music packed?"

"Yes."

"What about my riding dress."

"Yes again."

"My paints and easel and canvas?"

"Yes, now stop worrying like a worry wart! It is not good for you!" Adriana commanded.

"Yes Mam!" Hermione said in mock-seriousness.

"Thank you! You need to trust me I know what I am doing I have been a maid to you since we were only 8. You need to remember I have gone to your family's own summer estate millions of times and have I forgot anything then?"

"No," Hermione sighed, "But.."

"You will be fine you can take a look at your stuff if you like. You know I would not pull a prank on you. We have been best friends since we were 8. Even Though I have to call 'Miss Hermione' that didn't change anything. Just trust me." Adriana finished.

"I do trust you. You are the best maid and Best Friend ever."

Adriana felt tears coming to her eyes. Nobody had called her a Best friend before. She of course had the other maids as friends but she rarely saw them and when she did the visits were short and brief.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked in a gentle voice.

"Yes, I am more than ok I am very happy actually." Adriana Sniffed.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because I am so happy someone actually cares enough to call me their best friend." Adriana explained.

"Oh you know we will always be best friends and don't let anyone tell you different." Hermione told her.

"Look the carriage is here! We better go!" Adriana said in a rush.

"Whoa slow down girly we have to get some more maids here to help you I have a ton of stuff." Hermione observed while going over to the rope she pulled to summon maids. In less than 5 minutes 3 more maids were in her room picking up her stuff to put them in the carriage.

"You ready Miss Hermione?" Adriana asked.

"Ready as I will ever be." Hermione replied.

The duo started the walk to the carriage when Hermione's mother stepped in.

"You better be good girl and hope you can get Sir Draco Malfoy to love and propose to you or I have some suitors for you already chosen." Hermione's mother whispered in a harsh voice that sent shivers up Hermione's spine. "And you," She turned to Adriana, "Make sure your mistress stays in line or you will be bumped down to a dish maid!"

"Yes mam!" Adriana replied, her voice weaved with fear.

"Did I give you permission to speak?" Hermione's mother scoffed.

Adriana shook her head.

"That's right do not speak unless asked to give an answer!" Hermione's mother commanded. Suddenly Hermione's mother backed away. "I will see you next month Hermione, dearest." Her mother said in a false sweet voice.

"Goodbye mother." Hermione spoke no emotion in her voice as she gave a small curtsy. Adriana curtsied as well and followed Hermione out the door.

"We are finally free of her!" Hermione cheered.

Adriana only nodded her head.

"Don't let what mother said get into your head. I would not let that happen. Plus I would die before you became a dish maid."

"Thank you Miss Hermione you truly are the best mistress a maid could have." Adriana Complimented.

"Thank you, We are at the carriage and should probably get in."

"Oh that is good idea, after you."

Hermione climbed in, followed by Adriana.

"We will be there in 2 days from today." Came the drivers deep voice.

"Thank you Edwin." Hermione replied.

"Did you know Blaise decided to come 2 weeks later than planned?" Adriana asked.

"Yes, he told me he needed some more time at home before he went or something like that."

"We are departing Ladies so I suggest you get comfortable it is going to be a long ride." Edwin shouted over the horses eagerness to go.

"Well I am going to try to take a nap and I suggest you do the same." Adriana stated.

"Well Good dreams then." Hermione was able to say before the horsed began to trot.

* * *

They are on the way to Whitecreeke! Anyways thank you for reading and I'll try to update soon. Please review and follow it really means a lot to me and It gives me motivation to continue my stories. I do not own Harry Potter only the plot.

-thecrazykid76


	6. Chapter 5

Hermione woke up with a start. "Adriana are you awake?" Hermione croaked in fear. She had heard a loud boom and she was terrified.

"Yes now stop shaking me your bouncing the carriage." Adriana said, tiredness laced in her voice. "Now why did you wake me up I was having a wonderful dream."

"Sorry but did you happen to hear a noise a minute ago?" Hermione questioned in fear.

"No you are imagining things now try to sleep more you will need it For later."

"No I heard something it almost sounded like gunshot." Hermione responded.

There was another loud boom outside the carriage but this time it sounded close as if the person who made it was getting nearer.

"Did you hear that one or was I just imagining it too?" Hermione mocked.

" You must not have imagined it."

"I told you so!" There was another loud boom and then an eerie silence that followed.

"We must be safe now." Adriana whispered.

All of the sudden the door bust open and a highwayman was standing outside.

"Get out of the carriage now." He said in a deadly voice with a pistol pressed against her neck.

All of Hermione instincts were yelling at her to not get out of the safety are the carriage so instead she through all of her money at the highwayman hoping he would go away. If he wanted her out he would have to pull her out himself. He had the same thought. She heard Adriana fumbling with something in the background and then a loud gunshot. Hermione waited for the impact to come but it never did. Instead she saw the highwayman clutch his shoulder and run back to his horse where he rode off in the sunset. Hermione turned back to Adriana who was as pale as the snowfall in the untouched orchard and she was holding something golden. Hermione rushed over. "Adriana are you alright?" Hermione asked as calmly as she could. Adriana had tears running down her cheeks.

"N-n-no!" Adriana sobbed.

"Why what is the matter?"

"W-w-what i-if i k-k-k-killed him?" Adriana once again burst into sobs.

"Kill who?" Hermione questioned.

"T-t-the h-h-highwayman."

"You didn't kill him I saw him ride away on his horse." Hermione assured her. "Besides how would you..." Hermione stopped mid-sentence she saw what was in Adriana's hand. A golden pistol.

"Oh come here that must be horrifying! I am so sorry but you did save my life and I am in debt. Anything you want you will have it."

"I want nothing I have a wonderful life."

"Well too bad! You will be getting a golden necklace and you cannot stop me from buying it."

"Hey ,Hermione, why hasn't the coachman come to check on us yet?"

Hermione paled considerably. She slowly walked out of the carriage to see a bloody man lying on the road. "Um Adriana I found the coachman and why he has not checked in on us." Hermione said with a shaky voice.

"What is it? It can't be that bad." She immediately changed her mind when she saw the body that was lying there. "Do you have your wand?"

"Mother wouldn't let me bring it. She said I would just cast a charm on my self to make me look irresistible."

"Do you have a wand?"

"No you know maids are not allowed wands!" Adriana hissed.

"I know I just thought that being around me so much would make you break some rules."

"I do break rules just not that rule."

"Whatever, we can't just leave him here we need to take him to an inn." Hermione said.

"How are we supposed to lift him?" Adriana asked frustration weaved through her voice.

"We will drag him to the carriage then drag him up the stairs."

"What about his wound?" Adriana questioned concern clear in her voice.

"Once we get to the carriage you will push my traveling coat against his wound while I drive."

"No you do not know how to drive a carriage!"

"I do a lot of things I am not supposed to do. Learning how to drive a carriage was one of them but I did it anyways."

"I really hate it when you are right." Adriana grumbled.

"Let's hurry and get him in the carriage we do not to get him hurt more than he is."

They started trying to drag him to the carriage but it did not work so Adriana started to push his feet whilst Hermione pulled on his shoulders. The effort was painstakingly slow and grueling yet they did not give up. When they finally got a quarter of the way there they decided to take a break. They had already wasted an hour just getting him this far and they started to get a throbbing sensation in their arms. After a 15 minute break they decided to continue getting him to the carriage. The throbbing sensation started to worsen and they were going even slower than before. They barely made it to the halfway mark when they collapsed in a heap of tiredness and pain. Adriana had already cut her knee twice though neither were serious. They rested for another 20 minutes when they decided it was time to start pushing and pulling again. Even though both girls were exhausted and in more pain than what should be dealt to a conscious Human being they continued on until they reached the carriage. They had taken 5 hours just getting there and then they had to do the hard part. Get the coachman up the stairs and into the carriage. They know it was going to be the most grueling part yet but they had renewed strength and motivation. Adriana climbed the stairs into the carriage and started tugging on his shoulders while Hermione pushed at his feet. After a painstakingly slow hour they finally managed to get him into the carriage. Hermione Handed Adriana her coat but she declined it and started to use her own to push into his wound. Hermione was too tired to even argue so continued on to get into the coachman's seat. She grabbed the reins and tried to calm down the spooked horses. After another 15 grueling minutes of calming down the horses she was able to grasp the reins and get the carriage moving. After 30 minutes of holding the reins Hermione's hands started to throb and soon after that they became red with blood. Hermione drove the carriage for 3 hours before she saw an inn. She pulled up by it and ran inside to get help.

* * *

thanks for reading and please review and follow this story it really helps to motivate me and make the story better. I do not own and of the characters only the plot. I got most of my inspiration from Edenbrooke so if you like this you will love that.

-thecrazykid76


End file.
